Let This Go
by Havok's Girl
Summary: Three years after Let The Flames Begin. The Cullens and wolves have had no threats. But when Nico comes and makes life difficult everything changes. Everything they thought they knew changed before their eyes. Based on the song "Let This Go" by Parmore.
1. Prologue

**Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to finally write this. This story will be da bomb! I'm not even kidding. Just think about this story makes my heart race with excitement. So here is the sequel to Let The Flames Begin.

* * *

****Song: "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert.

* * *

**Prologue

Nico

It has been three years since the war and I've been waiting for this year to come. It's the middle of July and the start of my brand new plan. To destroy the Cullens happiness. Especially Sam and Rachel's happiness. Sam was the one who turned me and Rachel killed the love of my life three years ago.

"We'll get them," Emily reassured me. She's a hybrid like Sam and Rachel and Emily would be Sam's cousin if they didn't have the same dad.

"I know. But what if the plan doesn't work out like we planned?" I asked.

"It will work. Nothing will stop us Nico. Nothing," Kayla said. I turned her into a vampire after my newborn year. She was going to do my dirty work, but she became independent and blah blah blah.

"Maybe I could lure Rachel or Sam to our side. And then they could be a spy inside the home," I suggested.

"It wouldn't work. Rachel is thirteen and is turning out to be a lot like Sam. If she was like she was three years ago, then this would be foolproof," Emily said.

"There is no way that could happen," I said.

"She had us three with her four years ago. She was different then. Now she's a teenager all rebellious and more Sam like, "Kayla said.

"Good point, but if we had her, she could get inside her precious wolf's head and then destroy him," I said.

"Why don't you just kill the guy yourself?" Emily asked.

"Because, the wolves caught our scents which means if he gets a whiff of me, then he'll run off," I said.

"How old is that wolf anyway?" Kayla asked.

"I think he's eighteen now," Emily said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I visited La Push and was hanging around one of the wolves. His name is Embry. He cute, and funny," Emily started to look all in love.

"Em focus. If I could trick Rachel into seeing I'm a different person might help," I said.

"She'll see right through you," Kayla said.

"Plus there is a mind reader and a psychic in that house," Emily added.

"Fine, but if our plan doesn't go right, that's what I'm doing," I said.

"Okay, but it's not going to work," Kayla said.

"We could kidnap Rachel or that bronze haired girl," Emily said.

"I don't think that would work either," I said.

"It's a good idea though," Emily grumbled.

"I'm going to spy around. Kayla come with me," I said. The reason I want Kayla with me is because she can go into people's dreams. So I'll have her go inside Sam's dream and freak him out.

"So you'll show him something that he'll think is the future. Like give him part of the plan, but a different version of it," I said.

"So basically the part we'll do, but a different version?" Kayla asked and I nodded. She climbed through his window, which was open the whole time. He was fast asleep on his bed. I went to go see Rachel I showed up on her bed, while she was writing. I looked at what it was and it was a poem. A sad poem. I touched her hair lightly. She out grew her hair and it fell to her waist in midnight black waves. Footsteps came closer to the door and I sped past Sam who was now awake and was outside in less than a second.

"He's freaked out. We succeeded in part one," Kayla said.

"Time to go pass this on to Emily," I said. The only thing I could think about was how Rachel would be affected by this. Why am I thinking like this? My one true love is Katerina. Or was she? Was I just using her? I've never felt this way about Katerina before. Protective, thoughtful. I don't know what these…emotions are. Well I guess I'll find out. When we got to the camp I pulled Emily aside.

"Hey Emily. How do you know when you're in love?" I asked her.

"That's an easy question. You never want to be apart from the person, every time you see them you're all nervous, and you feel and act different around them," Emily told me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious," I said.

"Okay then. Let me guess you have this new feeling for a certain someone," Emily guessed.

"Maybe," I said quickly.

"I'll figure it out Nico. Just you wait," Emily said and went over to a confused looking Kayla.

If she figures it out, my life will be hell. Wait… my life already is hell. So she'll make it worse. And I don't want that to happen. But if she finds out then I'm dead. But I'm already dead. Okay the point is, if Emily finds out then that would be very bad. There. I've just finished my big super long rant. It might not be long to you, but it is to me.

* * *

**Okay I know this seems like more of a chapter, but it's got to be this way. Keep a look out for the next chapter. Review.**


	2. Chapter One

**Songs: "Pressure" by Paramore and "Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody)" by Paramore.****

* * *

**Chapter One

Sam

"Beast mode!" Emmett yelled as he was shooting one of the people on the screen.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked him.

"It lets you know when I'm beasting at this game," Emmett said his eyes were glued to the screen.

"But do you really have to yell it. Some people are trying to concentrate on other things!" Rachel yelled from upstairs.

"Yes, yes I do have to yell," Emmett boomed. Jasper was the only one of us staying quiet.

"Emmett you might…" I started.

"Sam shut up," Emmett yelled. Right then Jasper shot Emmett and Emmett lost the game.

"I was about to tell you to watch out for Jasper, but no you tell me to shut up," I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep now?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like sleeping. And Jasper if you do anything I'll get you and it'll look like a blood accident," I said.

"Sure, just get upstairs before I unleash Rosalie's wrath on you," Jasper said. Rosalie was the one who wanted to adopt me and Rachel, so Rosalie adopted me and Bella adopted Rachel. Alice didn't want a kid, yet.

"Fine, I'll go."

"And Emmett if you yell again I'm going to make sure you do something so everyone will question your manhood," I said and Emmett sunk in his seat. That made me smirk and I went upstairs to my room. Man three years and some people never change. Especially Emmett. But I looked like I was eighteen, so I didn't have a problem with him. My room hasn't changed…much.

I fell asleep quickly. I have one person to blame for that: Jasper. But I wasn't mad at Jasper for long.

_A man in dark clothing came from the shadows. His lips were pursed; he glared coldly at Rachel and Seth. I recognized the man immediately it's Nico. His eyes were a vivid crimson red. He had a young vampire girl at his side; she was looking at me with great interest. Nico lunged for Rachel, but Seth blocked her and was bitten instead._

Right then I sat straight up and looked around my room. I got up and went Rachel's room. The door was wide open and she was writing vigorously. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me.

"Sam what's wrong?" Rachel asked me.

"It's Nico he's coming for us," I told her and she fainted. I caught her and set her on the bed. I saw something on her neck that looked like a bite mark. A vampire bite mark, but it couldn't be could it? So I decided to go get Bella, since Bella wanted another kid she got Rachel. I ran to her cottage and knocked on the door. Jacob answered it.

"Hey Jake is Bella here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in her room with Edward. But I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Jake said.

"Fine. I won't go in there. But I need to tell her something important," I said.

"I'll tell her you stopped by," Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake," I said and ran back to the house. Rosalie was sitting in-between Jasper and Emmett.

"Were you hanging out with the mutts again?" Rose asked me.

"Kinda, I was trying to get Bella to tell her something, but Jacob answered the door instead, so I had to talk with him," I said.

"Stupid mutt," Rose muttered under her breath. She flipped her golden hair back.

"I thought you were in bed," Jasper said.

"I was, but then something I saw kinda freaked me out," I said quickly.

"Never thought I see the day, where Sam would be freaked out by something," Emmett said and Jasper chuckled. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay shut up. Rose can you come with me," I said and Rose followed me to my sister's room. Good thing Rachel was still asleep or I couldn't show Rosalie the mark. I pushed Rachel's dark hair away and Rosalie gasped at what she saw.

"It's a vampire bite. But how did she get it?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I replied, right then Bella walked in the door.

"What do you need me for?" Bella asked.

"Look at Rachel's neck," I said and Bella's eyes widened.

"How did she get that bite?" Bella asked.

"No one knows," Rosalie said.

"Rachel does, Seth probably does too," I said.

"Rose you ask Rachel, Sam and I will ask Seth," Bella said and Rose and I nodded. Bella and I went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper gave up the video games and decided to watch television. Thank God! No more beast mode for tonight. Seth was outside in wolf form just lying down.

"Hey Seth can you phase so we can talk to you," Bella said. Seth ran into the forest and came back out.

"Hey guys what's up?" Seth asked us.

"Well," Bella started. "Do you know about the bite mark on Rachel's neck?"

Seth didn't answer Bella's question. He just looked down.

"Come on Seth it's my sister we're talking about," I said.

"I know about the bite. She got it during the newborn fight three years ago. Katerina gave it to her," Seth said quietly.

"Was she in full vampire form or in half-vampire form?" Bella asked.

"Full vampire, but Rachel didn't scream or anything that's why no one noticed Katerina biting Rachel. But I noticed," he said.

"You could have told us Seth. We would've understood, but she probably told you not to tell anyone," Bella said.

Rosalie came down and said, "I talked to her. She wouldn't say anything about it."

"We got an answer," I said smugly and Rose hit me upside the head. We told Rose everything and then Seth went back to talk to Jake. And the three of us went back inside.

"Night Bella, Rose," I said and went back to my room to hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was busy thinking about how the chapter was going to come together. Well Review. That would make me happy to have a good review. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Songs: "This Afternoon" by Nickelback, "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles, "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus, and "Looking Up" by Paramore.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Rachel

I was sitting in the living room with Renesmee, Leah, Jacob, Bella, Sam, Seth, Emmett, and Jasper. Everyone else was out hunting or doing something away from the house. It was super sunning outside which was bad. Well for the vampires, not for the half-vampires and wolves. But we decided to stay inside anyway, and we were watching some random show, that I wasn't even paying attention too.

Emmett then turned off the T.V. and said, "Hey guys I have a fun game we can play."

"I'm out of here," Bella said, but I held her back. She glared at me and I gave her a "If we all have to suffer, you do too" look.

"What's your fun game Emmett?" Jake asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett yelled.

"But we have to make some rules," Bella said.

"Come on Bells just let us have some fun," Sam complained.

"I agree with Bella we don't want to get in trouble with Carlisle and Esme," I said.

"Fine what are you're stupid rules?" Emmett asked.

"Okay just so we're not all doing dare you have to do at least two truths. We record the whole thing, so Carlisle and Esme can see later. On a dare if you end up in jail the person who gave you the dare has to bail you out. And Emmett for the sake of some of our ears no yelling or shouting. Not even screaming," Bella said.

"That's not bad. But what if we don't have enough money to bail the person out?" Leah asked.

"Then you have to be someone's slave for the next month," Jasper said.

"Is everyone fine with these terms?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let the games begin." We pushed all the furniture away and got in a circle. Jasper grabbed the camera and set it up so you could see everybody.

Emmett started, "Hm…Leah truth or dare?"

"Dare," Leah smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Bella full on make out session for two minutes," Emmett said. Both Leah and Bella stared at Emmett with their mouths hanging open. Jasper took out a stop watch and got it ready. Then Leah and Bella started making out, it was quite funny. The only one finding this not funny was Sam, and most of us know why. When the two minutes were up Leah and Bella were sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"That was gross," Bella said.

"I agree with that. Okay Jacob truth or dare?" Leah asked.

"Truth," Jacob said. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Hey we all have to use two truths I'm getting them over with."

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in front of Nessie?" Leah asked.

"I uh…well let's just saying I phased in front of her," Jacob said. Bella looked like she was going to rip his head off.

"Okay Rachel truth or dare?" Jacob asked me.

"Truth," I said.

"Have you done it yet? And if you have who did you do it with and when?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah I did it," I said. Everyone gasped.

"With who?" Sam growled.

"Seth of course," I said.

"When did you do it?" Leah said in-between her teeth.

"A couple weeks after my birthday," I said.

"That was shocking. She's only thirteen and she's done it already," Jasper whispered to Emmett.

"I heard that," I hissed. "Anyways before I get my head ripped off Jasper truth or dare."

"Dare," Jasper said.

"I dare you to go to Alyssa Knight's house, in a really girly outfit and sing Party in the USA. Then once the song is over you have to kiss her like on the lips," I dared him. We all knew Alyssa had this huge crush on Jasper. So we decided to torture him with it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jasper said.

"Nope, now Bella, Nessie you two go get Jasper ready," I said and they led Jasper up to Alice's closet.

"You know that was over the top," Sam said.

"Yeah I know. But it's payback for what he did last time we played," I said. Then I remembered, "And are you going to rip my head off?" Everyone left the room to give me, Leah, and Sam some room.

Both Sam and Leah looked at me," Maybe. But Leah will probably kill you before I get the chance."  
"Come on you did it with Leah when you we're thirteen. Cut me some slack," I said.

"How do you know about that?"Leah asked.

"You know we have a mind reader in this house. Plus Jasper can feel you're emotions. They're bound to tell people what you're up to," I said.

"But how come we didn't find out about what you guys did?" Sam asked.

"We were here alone when all you guys went hunting in Canada," I pointed out.  
"I going to go kill my brother now," Leah said. And she ran outside.

"Why did you have to do it?" Sam asked me.

"I wanted to do it. It was my choice. And I was ready then and I'm still ready now," I said. Jasper came downstairs in some really tight fitting outfit with a long blonde wig and it just made me crack up.

"Yeah yeah shut up," Jasper flipped his hair, which made me laugh harder.

"Let's go before you die of amusement," Jasper said and I tried to compose myself. And I did it. We all took Bella's Ferrari and Emmett's Jeep to Alyssa's house. I was trying to keep my distance from both Sam and Leah. So I went with Bella. She had Nessie, Jacob, and Seth with her so I sat next to Nessie and Seth.

"You know you could've lied to them," Seth whispered in my ear.

"I know, but its truth or dare, I've got to be truthful," I said.

"Well at least we're not dead yet," Seth said and I laughed.

"Well we better sleep with one eye open, because I have a feeling Leah and Sam will kill us," I said. We got to the house and Jasper went up to the door and knocked on it. Alyssa came out looked at Jasper he went inside and blasted the song, so we could hear. Emmett was at the window recording this. When Jasper finished he kissed Alyssa and then ran out the door.

The ride back was fast and we got back into the circle. I was sitting next to Seth, who had one of his arms around my waist. Emmett was on my other side, grinning like an idiot.

"Sam truth or dare?" Jasper asked him.

"Dare," Sam said. Of course he would pick that.

"I dare you to go to the police station and say that you killed Billy Bob Joe Bob Frank Bob Dan Johnson. Then punch the officer you were talking to and run," Jasper said.

"Jazz, you know my dad's on duty today right?" Bella asked.

"Yup I know. I just want to see Sam get thrown in jail," Jasper said.

"This will be bad," Sam said and we went back to the cars. We all went to the station and Sam got out of the Jeep he went up into the police station. Emmett went to one of the window and recorded this also. We all went to the door and saw that Sam was talking to Charlie. Oh God, this can't be good. I saw that Sam punched Charlie and ran out at human speed. We all went back to the cars and drove off leaving Sam.

Bella got a phone call from her dad.

"Sam got caught and is going to jail right now," Bella announced back at the house. We all looked Jasper and he went to go bail Sam out.

"Well while we wait, why we don't watch Leah rip Rachel's head off," Emmett suggested.

"No!" Most of us yelled. Jasper came back with Sam and they sat down on the floor.

"Nessie truth or dare?" Sam asked the girl.

"Truth," Nessie said.

"When do you plan on marrying Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Soon," Nessie said. That was a good answer. "Seth truth or dare."

"Dare," Seth said.

"I dare you to fight Emmett, but both of you have to wear bikinis and you have to do it in front of Mike Newton's house," Nessie said. Both Emmett's and Seth's mouths dropped open.

"This sucks," Emmett complained and they went upstairs to put the bikinis on.

"Wow Ness, I never thought you could come up with humiliating dares like that," Jasper said.

"Well she is Edward and Bella's daughter," Jacob said.

"Good point," Leah said.

"You know I think Emmett is going to put one of Rose's bikinis on. So maybe we should record this for her," I suggested.

"What is with half-vampires and being really smart?" Leah asked.

"I don't know," I said. Emmett and Seth came downstairs, but they had towels over the bikinis. Which made me shake my head.

"Let's get this over with," Emmett grumbled. We drove to Mike's place and both guys got out of the cars. They took off the towels and Jasper pulled out the camera. We were all laughing our butts off. And it was real fun to watch Mike come out and stare at the two guys fighting. Wow, I never knew Mike turned gay. Oh, well people change.

"I'm calling the police!" Mike yelled. Both Emmett and Seth got up and ran to the cars. We were all still laughing all the way home. When we got home everyone was back and staring at us all. We stopped dead in our tracks.

"What we're you all doing? Emmett, Seth why are you two in bikinis?" Carlisle asked.

"We were playing truth or dare," Emmett boomed.

"Okay let me be the first to ask did anyone get arrested?" Esme asked.

"Yup, Sam did," Emmett said.

"We recorded the whole thing so everyone can see what we did," Bella said.

"Bella did it get the conversation between me, Leah, and Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why?" Bella asked.

"Never mind," Sam said.

"I want Emmett and Seth to change before we watch the video," Esme said and the two went upstairs to change into their clothes from before. They came downstairs and Jasper set the camera up onto the television. We watched the whole thing, and most people were laughing.

"That was the most interesting game I've ever seen," Alice said.

"I didn't think Nessie could think of something like that," Esme said.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Jacob asked Bella.

"You might want to run," Bella said and Jacob took off running. Edward took off after him. What Jacob said for his truth made Edward really mad.

"Rachel we decided not to kill you," Leah said.

"Thank God!" I said.

"But you're not pregnant right?" Sam asked.

"I think you would know if I was. And to give you a straight answer no I'm not," I said.

"Good or you would be dead," Sam said.

"Well night everybody," I said and ran up to my room. Well this afternoon was really crazy, hopefully it's not as bad tomorrow. But with Emmett who knows.**

* * *

Hey everyone, you might be wondering why I did truth or dare. Its cause I thought it would be fun. And it was fun to write. So review if you want to see funnier Emmett. And the next chapter won't be so funny. Just letting you know.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Songs: "Emergency" by Paramore, "Careful" by Paramore, and "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore**

* * *

Chapter Three

Alice

It's the week after I saw that humorous video. But it made me mad that Bella and Nessie had to dress my Jasper up. I don't mind Nessie doing it, but Bella. That made me very angry, now I just want to rip someone's head off. But I'm not that mean. Only when someone won't come shopping then I'm that mean. Then everything went black and I had a vision.

**_There was a knock on the door. And a person went to answer it. The door opened and a girl around sixteen with blood red eyes set the person who opened the door on fire. A high pitch scream was heard and everyone tried to put out the fire, but we couldn't. So we had to leave the person to die. The girl who committed the murder left before we could do anything._**

I snapped out of it quickly. But today we're either going hunting or getting the supplies for Charlie and Sue's wedding. Bella told us just yesterday that Charlie and Sue were getting married. So Bella and I went over to Charlie's, and I begged Sue to let me do the wedding. Surprisingly she let me, which made me jumping for joy. So we're all getting ready for the hunting trip.

The vision looked like it was going to be today. Then I had another one. And I looked at the date, and it was today. So if my vision was correct then it would happen today. There was a loud knock on the door and Rachel went came down to get the door. She made her way to the door. But everything looked like it was going in slow motion.

"Rachel, don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Then the person at the door screamed and I ran over. Rachel was perfectly fine, but Leah had the girl pinned to ground.

"Leah let the Kayla go," Rachel commanded Leah. Leah got off of the girl and the girl glared at us.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? You should be back home in Chicago," the girl named Kayla said.

"Kayla this is my home. I belong here," Rachel said.

"No you don't. And who's you're friend? And who the hell attacked me?" Kayla said.

"Kayla this is Alice Cullen and the person who attacked you is Leah Clearwater," Rachel said.

"Rachel we need to get going. We have to get hunting, and then we have to plan Charlie and Sue's wedding," I said.

"Wait your eyes are gold. How?" Kayla asked.

"We only feed on animals that's why," I said.

"That's gross," Kayla said.

"Well goodbye Kayla. Don't you dare come back here," Rachel said and she slammed the door close.

"Come on let's get hunting," I took Rachel by the arm and we went out to the forest. We tackled a few deer and then we came back to the house. We were in my room just sitting on my bed.

"How did you manage to survive? Kayla was going to kill you," I said.

"Kayla was in shock that I opened the door. Leah saw the matches in her hand and tackled Kayla before I got the chance to die," Rachel said.

"We should go get ready for shopping," I said and Rachel groaned. Rachel doesn't like shopping for long amount of times, but she still likes it. There was another knock on the front door. We both went downstairs and there was another girl. She was taller than Rachel, had hazel eyes, short brown hair, and light skin.

"Emily? Is that you?" Rachel asked.

"In the flesh," Emily said.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to join the family. I was staying in La Push for a while. And I met some people there," Emily said.

"Who did you meet?" I asked.

"I met Jacob, Leah, Quil, and Embry," Emily said.

"So you haven't met Seth yet. Well you'll meet him when you stay," I said.

"Did any of them imprint on you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Embry did. He's nice, handsome, and funny," Emily said. "Did you get an imprint?"

"Yeah, and Sam did too," Rachel said.

"Who did you guys get?" Emily asked.

"They got Seth and Leah," I said. We kept talking about the wolves and our family for a while. Rosalie came downstairs about an hour later.

"Are we going shopping or not?" Rosalie asked.

"Who is she?" Emily asked.

"That's Rosalie. Rose this is Emily," I said.

"Hi Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you," Rosalie said and she smiled.

"Alice I think you have a kid now," Rachel said.

"I'll trade you Sam for her," Rosalie said.

"Not a chance," I said and hugged Emily.

"We should go tell Carlisle and Esme we have one more addition to the family," Rachel said and she and Rose went to go tell them.

"So you're going to be my mom?" Emily asked.

"Not really. More like big sister," I said.

"So Rosalie has Sam. Then who has Rachel?"

"Bella does. But Bella already has her own daughter. But I told her she could have Rachel. I would wait for the next one. Which is you," I said jumping up and down. Rachel and Rosalie came back with big smiles on their faces.

"Emily, welcome to the Cullen family," Rachel said and we all hugged.

"Now let's go shopping!" Rose and I yelled. We all laughed and went to my Porsche. And we drove off to have a fun time shopping for a wedding.**

* * *

Okay that was a really bad chapter but I need to have it in here. I know there's not that much wolf, but oh well. That's how it's going to be this chapter. Deal with it. So review if you want more wolf and vampire action.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Songs: "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles, "Count on You" by Big Time Rush Feat. Jordin Sparks, and "Airplanes" by B.O.B. Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Rachel

We were all sitting in Alice's room getting ready for the wedding. Sue asked me to be one of the bridesmaids, which I had to accept. I really like Sue, she's nice and sweet. Alice is making me wear heels that will make me almost as tall as Seth. And they hurt my feet badly. Rosalie is fixing my hair right now, and Alice is doing my makeup. I hate it when they strap me to a chair and do this to me. It's so unfair.

We have to drive all the way to La Push for the wedding. It would be a warm day, but still cloudy, so we're good. Charlie doesn't know about us exactly, so I'm happy about that. I act like I'm Bella's daughter around him, because the story is that Bella and Edward adopted me. So I act like he's my grandfather. Renee, Bella's mom is flying in from Florida for the wedding. So I have to meet her. I have to say that I'm fifteen and I'm going to be a junior in high school. Truth is I'm thirteen and I'm going to be an eighth grader.

"Rachel you ready to go?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, but Bella if you really love me, you'll carry me to the car," I said.

"Fine, but when we get there you're walking," Bella lifted me up carefully. She set me down when we got to the car. I sat in the passenger seat of the Ferrari.When we got to La Push, we had to wait inside the car, until Alice came to get us. Alice's car came up next to our. And she got out with Emily and then in the next car Rose got out with Nessie. We all walked to where Alice had everything ready. Leah was already there waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Leah asked.

"Rachel was rebelling against us doing her hair and makeup," Rosalie said.

"You know I could make my hair look whatever way I want, you didn't have to doll it all up," I said.

"My mom is waiting for you guys. Come on," Leah took us to the little beach house close by. Alice and Esme came by and decorated it. So we had it set for the wedding. Sue was waiting inside.

"Well it looks like all of you got ready at the house," Sue said.

"You have Alice to thank for that," Bella said and we all laughed.

"Okay, I have the order in which all the girl will go. Rosalie won't be participating for her own reasons," Alice went over everything and we got ready.

"Sue are you sure you want to go with Billy? Because I could always go with Jacob," I said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sue said.

"Okay, well I'm happy for you," I told her and we hugged. Alice cleared her throat.

"Okay Rachel you're up," Alice said. I went to the door and went over to where Seth was. We walked up and went on different sides. Boy this was going to be a long day. I zoned out during most of the service and then at the end I cheered with everyone else. We all headed back to the Cullen house for the reception. I rode back with Bella and Nessie.

Alice let me change my shoes, which made me happy. I changed into some flats, which were much more comfortable. Bella dragged me downstairs so I could meet my "grandparents". Great. She led me to a couple who looked like they were in their late forties. They greeted Bella with hugs.

"Bella who is this?" the woman asked.

"Mom, this is Rachel. I adopted her three years ago," Bella said.

"Hi," I said and gave an awkward wave.

"Rachel I'm your grandmother Renee and this is Phil," Renee said.

"Mom, " I addressed Bella, "I'm going to go find Leah and Seth."

"Alright, but could you find Renesmee and tell her to come find me?" Bella asked.

"Sure sure," I said and ran off. I found Nessie and told her. Nessie took off and I found Jacob sitting at a table with Alice, Emily, Embry, and Seth. I took the seat next to Alice.

"How were Renee and Phil?" Alice asked me.

"On a scale from one to ten on how great they are I give them a two," I said and Jake snorted.

"That was not a really nice thing to say," Emily said.

"Yeah deal with it," I snapped.

"It was the shoes wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"No, of course not. They made my feet feel amazing," I said sarcastically. The meal was good, but when we got to the dancing I was just sitting in my chair not doing anything. Seth came by and sat next to me.

"So I guess you're related to Bella now," I said.

"Yeah, I don't mind it. But why aren't you in a good mood?" Seth asked me.

"One reason is the shoes Alice forced me to wear. Another is the fact that I had to act like Charlie and Renee were my grandparents," I said.

"Come on let's dance," Seth took my hand and we went to dance. Quil was DJ for the wedding. He started playing a moderately slow song. Then I noticed the song was Airplanes. One of my favorites.

_[Hayley Williams - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, Wish right now_

[B.o.B - Verse 1]  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin'  
The smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap  
And hopin', but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand  
Soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes airplanes  
Sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way  
So don't close that gate  
If I don't make that  
Then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it  
By the end of the night_

_[Hayley Williams - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

[B.o.B - Verse 2]  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes  
And back before I tried to cover up my slate  
But this is for Decatur

_What's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand  
And then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

[Hayley Williams - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

We kept dancing for a long time, but Emmett came to DJ table and said that he wanted to play a song. All the vampires, wolves, and half-vampires in the room yelled," No!" at him. It was quite funny. But I think that tonight was a really good night.**

* * *

Hey guys I love the song Airplanes and I just had to use it. Have you guys listen to part 2 of Airplanes? If you haven't look up Airplanes part 2 by B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams and Eminem. It's a really good song too. So review. **


	6. Chapter Five

**Songs: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga, "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Derulo, and "Paper Gangster," by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Nico

What beautifully boring day. There's nothing to do, but stay in the forest and be bored. But I can't get my damn head out of the clouds. Stupid head. Why is that you might ask? I can't stop thinking about Rachel, which is not good. Ugh, stupid me, why don't I just walk around the forest and sing a really catchy song. Hey, that's not a real bad idea, but it's still stupid.

So I got up and started singing, "I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking through the woods. I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking through the woods."

One followed me, but I felt stupid. And this was getting stuck in my head. I banged my head against the nearest tree and closed my eyes. I'm acting like a little five year old. I ran back to the place I had to stay. So I started a fire in a little fire pit, I'm still bored. Maybe I'll die of boredom.

I heard footsteps nearby. I looked and there stood Demtri, "Huh, I never thought I see you again. " I snorted and leaned against the nearest tree.

"What? No 'Hi how are you? Haven't seen you in ages," I mocked him.

"Why are you here?" Demtri asked me.

"I could ask you the same question," I responded.

"No straight answers as always," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's because I don't want to ruin anything now would I," I said. We stared at each other for a while, then I looked above him and Kayla was there with another girl. She made a neck snapping motion with her hands. Then a plan just smacked me in the face.

"Demtri what are you final words?" I asked him.

Before he could answer I grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. The head completely came off and rolled into the fire. Kayla and her friend came down from the tree and helped me rip the guard member up and throw the pieces in the fire.

"I always hated him," I said and turned my attention to Kayla. "What did you find out?"

"That they have a girl wolf named Leah, a whole bunch of vampires that feed on animals, and that Rachel refuses to leave that place," Kayla said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," I said. "By the way who's your friend?"

"Nico, this is Zam. She's a trained fighter; she can take on any opponent and win. No matter who it is," Kayla said.

"Well that's good. Now I don't have to go up against the wolf and lose," I said.

"You want me to fight a wolf? That will be easy," Zam said.

"Uh, these wolves know how to fight. And he might not be alone. So you have to be prepared," Kayla said.

"I can take it, don't worry. If I lose a limb or two it won't matter. At least I'll have the pleasure of winning the fight again," Zam smirked at the end.

"Good luck you're uh going to need it," I said and ran off toward Forks. We were camped out near Seattle at the moment, so the wolves wouldn't find us.

I went back to the Cullen house and they had a big party there. They were playing a song that I knew fairly well it was a Lady Gaga song I think. Then I saw a whole bunch of people dancing on a huge floor. I saw one of the big wolf guys dancing with Rachel; I knew it wasn't her wolf because her wolf was dancing with a little bronze hair girl. The reason I'm saying her wolf, is because I don't want to say his name. His name is cursed, by me.

Kayla came over and pointed to one of the wolf guys, "That's the guy Emily was talking about. She left us, for him and the Cullens."  
"Now we really need revenge. We'll start as soon as we possibly can," I said.

"I think this is a wedding so not until this is cleaned up and died down," Kayla said.

"We have to make sure; the guy is in wolf form though. That's the best way Zam can fight him," I said.

"Alright, so maybe in two days," Kayla said.

"Okay two days then. Let's go back and tell Zam," we ran back to the camp. And Zam was putting out the fire. Well she must be used to burning people. So I have a good feeling she'll win this fight. Let's hope she does, or the plan won't work at all.**

* * *

Hey guys heads up I won't update tomorrow. I'm going to get new glasses and then I'm going to Six Flags. So I won't be home till late. Anyways review or no else. Oh and in the beginning did you notice I started it like the Annoying Orange's episode with wasabi? Well if you did good job, go get yourself a cookie. If you didn't go look the annoying orange up on YouTube now. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Songs: "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence, "Breakeven" by The Script, and "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence and the Machine.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Third Person

Seth and Rachel were walking back from La Push to go back to the Cullen house. But little did they know that they were walking into a trap. Zam was waiting in a tree; she was ready to ambush Seth at any time. Nico was in another tree waiting to give Zam the signal. Rachel was walking alongside Seth who was in wolf form, just walking like nothing was going on. Nico gave Zam the signal and she jumped from her tree and in front of the two.

Seth nudged Rachel, and motioned to go. She ran as quick as she could into the forest. Zam slowly approached Seth and he growled at her, she rolled her eyes and tried to walk again. But he jumped on top of her and she threw him off of her. Zam tried to reach for Seth, but he bit her arm off and she screamed. Nico who was still in his tree growled he didn't want Zam to lose this fight. Rachel who was hiding out in a tree nearby was watching the fight was worried if Seth would win the fight.

Zam looked at her arm that was far into the forest now. She knew what she had to do to this wolf. Make him suffer, she ran into a tree. Seth thought Zam left the fight and grinned, but little did he know, Zam was above him in a tree. She jumped onto Seth's back and he tried to throw her off, but couldn't. Zam was trying to find the right timing, but gave up and just bit Seth.

He stopped fighting and fell to the ground. Zam who was pleased with her work ran off, Nico went with her. But Rachel was still in shock, but ran over to Seth. She tried to get him to phase, but it wouldn't work. Finally Seth phased and she sighed.

"Go get Carlisle now," Seth said.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Rachel protested.

"Go, now," he said. Rachel ran off and went to go get Carlisle quickly. She ran as quick as she could and grabbed the Cullens. They all ran back to where Seth was as quick as they could. Bella went to go grab Jacob and Leah, who were at La Push running patrol.

Once the Cullens got to where Seth was, Carlisle asked, "What happened to him?"

"Well we're walking back to the house, when a vampire came and fought Seth. She ended up biting him and he fell," Rachel said, tears running down her face.

"Wolves can't take in vampire venom, it's like poison to them," Edward said.

"What can we do?" Esme asked. Alice froze and had a vision.

"Carlisle, he'll live. But only as a vampire," Alice said.

"That's not possible is it?" Rosalie asked.

"It's completely possible. But we need Jacob and Leah here," right then Bella appeared with Jacob and Leah who were in human form.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"He got into a fight with a vampire and she ended up biting him," Rachel said quickly.

"I'm going to kill that vampire. She is going to pay for doing this," Leah said.

"Jacob do you know the story that will help here. It's too late to suck the venom out, but he has at least ten minutes before death. We need to change him," Carlisle said.

"I know the story. My dad told me it. But we need Leah to help," Jacob said.

"It's the only that can save Seth. So I'm in," Leah said and went over by Carlisle.

They ended up doing a ritual and then Carlisle said, "We need to get him to the house. Leah, you might want to tell your mother what's happening."

Leah left and Jacob said, "Well the saying is true. History does repeat itself." Rachel was walking with Alice who had another vision.

"I can see him clearly. But I still can't see the other wolves," Alice said.

"Will he be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Well if you call a wolf being turned into a vampire okay then yes," Alice said.

"I'll have to stay away from him for a while won't I?" Rachel asked.

"Unless you want to die, then yes," Alice said.

"I'm not going shopping with you. I'll probably go to the beach and walk," Rachel said.

Alice pouted, "Fine. Be that way."

All the Cullens got to the house, without anyone questioning them. But the downside everyone stayed quiet. Emmett then started playing video games with Jasper and Alice went shopping with Emily and Nessie.

When Rosalie heard yelling from upstairs she would say, "Keep it down up there. I'm trying to organize my closet." And people would start laughing. Bella would stay with Rachel, to keep her company.

"Bella I don't want to wait for three days. It'll be torture the whole time," Rachel complained.

"He'll be in pain for three days and then he'll have to hunt for a few hours. You might be half-vampire, but you still have blood. I couldn't see Renesmee for three days when I turned. The three days of pain and agony, then a few hours of hunting. You don't have to worry, he'll be fine. Alice saw it, "Bella told Rachel.

"I still don't like it," Rachel said and she just sat on her bed.

"These three days are going to be hell," Bella said.

"No doubt about it," Rachel agreed.**

* * *

Hey guys I had to give you this chapter, because it had one of my favorite songs in it. And the story that Carlisle and Jacob were talking about will be heard soon. Don't worry about it. So review and review. You'll get a cookie if you do.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thank youimawesomeee12 for reviewing. What you said means a lot. And I'm addicted to writing this story, just letting you know. Now onto the story:****

* * *

Songs: "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence and the Machine, "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, "Breathe" by Paramore, and "All That I'm Living For," by Evanescence.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Rachel

It's been two days since the fight and I haven't done anything, I can't eat or sleep. All I do is just cry and sit on the same spot on my bed. No one comes in my room, if they do I scream at them. And no one wants to cross me. But I remember the day like it was just hours ago. It still haunts me; everything I do it just floods my mind. All the details are crystal clear and I'm crying just remembering the day.

*Flashback*

_I was running as fast as I could toward the house, hopefully everyone as there, or I'd be hopeless. Everyone was there, when I arrived. Thank God! But once I got inside everyone surrounded me, questions were flying all over the place._

_I ignored them and called, "Carlisle!" He came downstairs in the blink of an eye. "Carlisle it's Seth he needs your help."_

*End of Flashback*

More tears are streaming down my face and I didn't wipe them away. I left my room quietly and went outside. No one followed me, and I ran to La Push. First beach was empty, the reason why is because it's storming out here. Walking down the shore, I let the rain soak me. It felt good and I found a spot to sit quietly. The thunder boomed and I closed my eyes. Nothing mattered right now. Everything was just so at peace right now and I liked it. But then my cell phone rang and my eyes snapped open.

I answered the phone to have Alice yelling at me, "Rachel where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the beach," I answered simply.

"Come home now. Seth just woke up and some of the guys took him hunting," Alice told me.

"I'm on way," I said and hung up the phone. I stood up and ran back home. Alice was waiting for me, her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her left food impatiently. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

"Why did you leave? You were supposed to stay in your room," Alice demanded.

"Oh, just bite me," I snapped.

"Fine, be that way," Alice said. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I just want to scream just being here locked up. It's just torture.

Two hours later I heard people come inside the house. They were all laughing and talking. I envy them, they're not locked up and waiting for someone to come and get them. Right then Bella opened my bedroom door.

"Do you want to come out?" Bella asked me.

"I'd rather not," I said. Truth is I want to, but I don't want to die just yet.

"Come on, I know you want to get out of here," Bella said. I weighted my opitions.

"Fine, but you will protect me right?" I asked making sure.

Bella laughed, "Of course. No one wants you to get hurt now come on." I walked with Bella downstairs. Everyone was still talking and laughing. So far so good.

That's when I saw Seth. He looked different; his skin was paler and more stone like. Seth looked like he belonged with the Cullens. I probably would look plain compared to him. When I caught a glimpse of his eyes they were a vivid crimson red. Seth truly was a vampire.

Bella was watching me, but I didn't care. She asked, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," I said, trying to keep in the tears.

"No it wasn't, Rachel you were trapped in that room for days. But thank God it's over now," Bella said and I hugged her.

"Thanks Bella. You're a real good friend," I thanked her.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head, "No I'll be fine."

"Looks like you don't have to make the first move. He walking this way now," Bella let me go and walked over to Rosalie. Turns out she was right and I ran as fast as I could and tackled Seth into a hug. We both fell to the ground.

"Whoa easy there Rach," Seth said and I laughed.

"Well I would take it easy if you would've taken less time transforming," I said.

"If I would've taken less time I think both of us would be happier," he said and I covered a blush. I didn't want Seth to try and kill me.

"Will you two get off the floor already?" Embry asked.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Seth was already up next to me. "Are you a happy little puppy now?"

"I'm wagging my tail with joy," Embry answered sarcastically. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing. Even Bella and Rosalie were trying not to laugh. Why is everyone laughing that much? That wasn't even funny. I rolled my eyes yet again and walked out the front door. It was still raining out here, but who cares.

I continued to walk, until I saw something come up next to me. It was a wolf, but I recognized this wolf. He had sandy fur and I knew it was Seth. Wow, he changes into a vampire and is still able to phase. That's kinda amazing.

I stopped walking and stroked his fur, "You wanted to join me, instead of staying in the house. Must take a lot of control. I am half-human you know so be careful. I don't want to die just yet."

Seth grinned and we kept walking. Everything felt much calmer out here, but I know it won't last for long. And that last statement is reigning true, because something fast-vampire-passed by my line of vision.

"Seth did you see that?" I asked. He nodded, "Go I can take this vampire. Stay in the shadows, and make sure you watch though. If anything bad happens come and defend me."

Seth looked at me, but ran into the woods anyway. I feel empty, but I have to put that aside. The vampire came down and it was Kayla. Her red eyes were dim, but black around the edges. She was thirsty which is not a good thing for me.

"Kayla it's not that nice to see you here again," I said. Kayla was holding, my gaze, I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"Rachel you used to be a sweet innocent girl. What happened?" Kayla asked her voice had a bittersweet tone to it. And I didn't buy it.

"For me to know and for you to never find out," I said and smirked. Under my breath I added, "Whore."

Kayla was in front of me holding my by the throat. She had me at least a foot in the air. Her grip was so tight I could barely breathe. My vision started to go fuzzy and I could barely hear Kayla's growl.

Someone behind us said, "Enough! Put the girl down." Kayla dropped me and I fell to the ground. I was gasping for air, man that hurt like hell.

"Jane so nice to see you here," Kayla snapped.

"Well it's not every day I get to see one of my least favorite vampires," Jane's voice was a high soprano like Alice's voice, but different.

I finally got up and I noticed Jane was eyeing me. "Who are you?"

"Are we still on first name basics or do you want my full name?" I asked.

"Your first name and coven will be fine," Jane's voice sounded annoyed.

"Rachel and I'm with the Cullens," I said and I looked into the woods. I saw Seth watching, his red eyes were narrowed. He didn't like this one bit.

"Are you one of those half-human, half-vampires?"

"Why yes I am. Now if you'll excuse I should be on my way back home. I'm bored hanging out with you two," I began walking away, when I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I started screaming and yelling and once again I fell to the ground. Oh, my God this hurts. All of a sudden it stopped; I looked around and stood up.

I saw Seth he was growling at Jane and she was scared thin. Then someone joined alongside Jane. It was a guy; he looked like Jane probably her brother. I walked over to Seth and I ran one of my hands through his fur. He immediately stopped growling and calmed down.

"How...how did you do that?" the guy asked.

"I'm just special that way guy I don't know," I said. He was staring at me like I was some kind of bikini model. And that really can't be good.

"No, her soul mate is that mutt," Kayla said and Seth growled at her. I forgot Kayla was even here.

"I'm curious, why does the wolf have red eyes like our kind?" Jane asked. Her head was tilted to one side.

"Why doesn't the wolf show us itself?" Kayla asked. Seth went into the forest and in the matter of seconds came back. But this time wasn't on all fours.

"He's a vampire," Jane awed.

"Wait a second I thought Zam killed you," Kayla said.

"No after "Zam" left, we noticed that "Zam" bit Seth. And then like five minutes after I got Carlisle and the rest of the family and some wolves we made sure Seth would turn," I explained.

"So you're both with the Cullens?" the guy asked.

"Well kinda. And you're Alec right?" Seth asked.

Alec nodded, "And you're one of the wolves from out last visit."

"Before I get bored out of my mind can you please tell us what you want?" I asked. This was getting too boring for my taste.

"We came here looking for Demtri. He was on an assignment close to this area and never came back. We want to know what happened," Jane said.

"I don't even know who Demtri is," I said.

"Oh, the guy from last week. We killed him. He was getting annoying for our taste," Kayla said.

"Well that's all we need. Goodbye," Jane said and both of them left.

"Well this blows, bye," Kayla ran off.

"Well that was weird," I said.

"Yup, we should get back and tell Carlisle. He would want to know some of the Volturi were here," Seth said.

"Good point. Let's go," I said and we ran back to the house to tell Carlisle.**

* * *

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. But I was kind of busy. So I want you guys to review. Please. Now how many of you guys and girls heard of the movie Vampire's Suck? If you've heard of it, tell me what you think of it. I think it looks amazing. It's for lovers and haters of Twilight alike. I mean I love Twilight and vampire and I still want to see that. It just looks funny. **


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Hey people sorry for not updating in like ever, but I finally got a chance to write! I have a four day weekend this week! So I'm gonna try and update more often, because I'm out of school early. So look for more updates.

* * *

Songs: "Going Under" by Evanescence, "Another Day" by Paramore, and "Starstruckk" by 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry.

* * *

Rachel

After Seth and I told Carlisle about what happened with Jane and Alec, he was worried that it would start another conflict. Which wouldn't be good for everyone. Since they know there are even more hybrids, and now one of the wolves is a vampire gives them all the more reason to come and attack us. But rest assured we can take them, we took the newborns alone. We can take the Volturi, but I know we're gonna have help. So I'm in my room, looking stuff up on my laptop, that Nessie gave me. Which is more fun than it looks. Anyways, I felt something go past me, I turned around and there was Nico. He was staring at me, with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. I didn't want to see Nico, he's caused me enough pain.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that against the law now?"

"To me and everyone else in this house, yes it is."

"Rachel, you're not acting like yourself. What happened to the quiet innocent girl that was my best friend?" Nico asked, he took a step towards me.

"I learned that love changes people. And so does finding out that a person's best friend can be a backstabbing bastard," I smirked and Nico rolled his eyes.

"I am not a bastard you little bitch," Nico yelled at me. "I only miss you and want you to come with me."

I snorted, "Fat chance of that."

Nico smirked, "You know being half vampire has done some good to you. You're tougher, stronger, and hotter."

I was about to make a rebuttal, until I heard that last part. My mouth was agape and I was speechless. It's like he penetrated the barriers of my inner mind. It took me a couple of seconds to regain composure of myself.

"Really?" I asked acting flattered.

"You looked cute when you were younger, but now you're smoking hot," Nico said overlooking me.

"You know that type of flattery doesn't work on me. Listen to me carefully: I never was and never will be in love with you. So stop trying to take me for yourself. Go find some other bitch, in bar that's drunk," I said coldly and pushed him away.

"You don't know what you're missing Rach. When you were little you had a little crush on me, and you said you be my girlfriend when you were old enough. You're old enough, now and I want you to be mine," Nico pressed on. He took a few more steps closer and he was close enough that there was no space between us.

"Nico, leave now. I don't want any part of you," I said looking away from him.

"Rachel, please," Nico begged.

"Leave," I ordered.

Nico looked down at me and at vampire speed pressed his lips to mine. It took me off guard and I couldn't push him off. He tried to deepen the kiss more, but I finally pushed him off.

"Go away," I demanded.

"Never," Nico snarled. He me onto him and he forcefully kissed me.

Then door opened and Nico stopped kissing me long enough to see who was at the door. And the people who were at the door, watching us, it broke my heart to see them.

* * *

**Again people I apologize for not updating for more than two months, but I needed to take a break from this story. But I didn't mean to take a really long break. But things got out of hand, and such. But don't worry I'll try and finish up this story this week(weekend for me). It's almost done. So don't worry about it. Review.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Songs: "Call Me When Your Sober" by Evanescence,"I Love Rock n' Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, "Violent Kiss" by Eyes Set to Kill, "Take it Off" by Ke$ha, and "Teenagers" by Hayley Williams of Paramore.

* * *

** **Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I'm really really really super sorry, but be happy I'm updating now, because I wanted to finish this one up, so I won't forget to update again. So I have one chapter and the epilogue left after this chapter. Enjoy what you still have.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sam

As Seth and I walked slowly away from the door, we just couldn't comprehend what we just saw. It was just...weird, scary, weird, horrible, have I said weird? Well anyways once we were out of hearing range, we bolted down the stairs and acted like nothing happened. So we ended up playing Madden with Emmett and Jasper.

Rachel came down, sometime later and wanted to talk with me. So I paused the game-which pissed Emmett and Jasper off-and went with her. As we walked into the kitchen Nessie and Alice took it as a hint to leave. They did without question, and went upstairs. I looked down at Rachel and she looked as innocent as she did years ago.

"Sam, you have to believe me. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," Rachel pleaded.

"I know what I saw, you betrayed Seth and he feels terrible about it. You shouldn't be apologizing to me! Apologize to him," I basically shouted at her.

She nodded and walked out. I didn't feel bad about what I said. It was the complete truth and she deserves the truth. I walked back into the living room and started the game back up. It seemed to satisfy Emmett, until he lost. He was the Saints and I was the Packers. And he lost terrible. 45 to 3, he went on a rampage of anger. But luckily Jasper was there to calm him down.

Emmett then stopped and said, "Light blub."

"Has he been watching Despicable Me?" I asked Jasper.

"He watches that movie everyday. It gets annoying, after a while," Jasper answered.

"Guys let's play Truth or Dare!" Emmett exclaimed

"Didn't we play that just a few days ago?" Rosalie asked from her spot on the loveseat.

"Yeah, but we never finished," Emmett argued. He and Rosalie kept fighting until Alice interjected.

"Guys! We're gonna end up playing anyway, so we might as well get on with it."

Many of us were here so we got in a circle, and Emmett started off.

"Um...Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alice said confidently.

"I dare you to go up on the roof and start singing a song from the 1980s," Emmett dared. Alice rolled her eyes and ran up to the roof. We all followed her and she started singing I Love Rock N' Roll. With her high voice, I bet anyone could hear it. Once we finished we all headed back to the living room and got back into our circle, like the good vampire children we are.

"Uh...Rachel truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare," Rachel replied. There was no emotion in her voice.

"I dare you to make out with one of the wolves from La Push. And only one person can go with you to watch," Alice said to her.

Rachel sighed, "Fine. One of you guys can come, I don't care who, but just come on."

I was about to get up and follow, when I saw Seth go with her. I shrugged and looked at Alice.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"Wait-they'll come back soon. But in the meantime, one of you guys go spy on them," Alice said. She nodded at me and I ran outside. Instead of following them by land, I followed by jumping from tree to tree. I found them at the border of Forks and La Push. They were arguing, both were glaring at the other.

"I know what I saw. You were kissing him," Seth said.

"But I didn't, he's a full vampire which means he has more strength than me. So I couldn't get out of his grip. If I could he would have been dead."

"I still don't believe you."

"You gotta believe me," Rachel then looked like she had an idea. "You're a wolf from La Push. I can make out with you. It's my dare. If you don't mind."

Seth was about to argue, when she kissed him. He looked like he gave in and kissed her back. I smirked and made my way back to the house. Alice was waiting at the door for me.

"So who did she kiss?"

"Seth, he may be a vampire, but he still is a wolf from La Push," I told Alice. She smiled smugly and we sat down with everyone else. Rachel and Seth came back about ten minutes later, with small smiles on their faces.

"My turn. Um...Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rosalie said not looking up from her magazine.

"I dare you to strip down and while singing a Ke$ha song," Rachel said. She high- fived Emmett and they laughed. Rosalie looked pissed off, but started doing it anyway. She started singing Take it Off and stripped down to her pink bra and panties. It was fun to watch her expression change. We were all laughing at her.

Once Rosalie finished, she said, "Okay, I'm done." She picked up her clothes and walked away. Esme walked through the door with a bag full of food and walked into the kitchen.

"So kids what did you do today?" Emse asked us.

Rachel and I walked in to help her, "Just played truth or dare."

"What!" Esme exclaimed.

"Don't worry Esme," Rachel said calmly. "We stayed around the house and didn't do extreme dares."

Esme sighed, "Good."

I picked up one of the bags and put it away. But I thought I heard Esme say, "Sometimes I think you teenagers don't know anything."

I looked at Rachel and she shrugged. Well at least some of us know somethings.

**Yay! I finished this chapter. And I'm happy, for a certain reason. But I did get Bree Tanner on my kindle just on Sunday and I'm about half way through it. Reason: I didn't read it last night. I was too busy watching a football game (NFL) and texting my friend Nico. And don't worry I'm gonna finish this story today. So review!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Songs: "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri, "Obsession" by Sky Ferreira, and "Careful" by Paramore.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Alec

After mine and Jane's little encounter with some hybrids, we decided to head back to Volterra and report to Aro. He would be happy to hear about this. A long while later, we arrived, but it was different with just Felix around to greet us. But my mind wasn't set on that. It was set on Kayla and the other girl. They were both beautiful and different from others that I've met. But that wolf/vampire has to be destroyed before he gives away the secret.

When we entered the throne room, everything looked the same. It didn't bother me, but it just bored me seeing the same thing over and over again. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis were all sitting in their thrones, acting superior, even though they already are.

"Jane, Alec, you have returned. What did you find?" Aro asked us, rising from his throne.

Jane explained the situation as I stood beside her. From time to time, my sister would look at me and I would nod. Just listening made me bored.

"We have a major problem on our hands. There is only one other like that in exsistance. And we do not even know where he is, it is like he has disappeared off the globe," Aro said. Cauis and Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Are we prepared to fight, since this situation is so bad?" Cauis asked. He was always ready for a fight. But I didn't want to fight Kayla and the girl...Rachel, that's her name.

"Are we really going to fight them?" I asked. They all looked at me weirdly. "I mean...you said the other disappeared and we could never track him. Maybe it's the same way. Remember they did fight an army of newborns. Twice. I think they could kill us all."

"We can't take any chances," Marcus said. He looked as bored as I felt.

"Have we come to a decision?" We all nodded. "Good. We can not be careful anymore. It is time to face the facts that we have to fight them."

**I know this is short, but it has to be. Anyways, it's the last chapter and I'm sad. But the epilogue is coming in a bit. So be patient with me! Review!**


	12. Epilogue

**Song: "Let This Go" by Paramore****

* * *

Guys this is the last of this story! NO! I know, but hopefully I'll get around to writing the next one after this one. But after this story I'll post the play list I used to write this story. So enjoy the last of Let This Go.**

* * *

Epilogue

Rosalie

The day after we played truth or dare, Emmett and I decided to go hunting with Emily. She was fun to hang around and introduced me to a whole bunch of new things. And she's just fun to hang around. But after hunting when we arrived at the house .A letter was sitting on our porch, I picked it up. It smelled like a vampire, but then again it was sitting on our front porch. I opened it and read what it said. My whole body froze in shock as I finished reading it. Emmett and Emily came up behind me.

He read the deadly words," Cullens your death is coming. Aro."

"Oh no, this can't be happening!" Emily said, her face was pale and she looked like she was going to faint. I picked her up and raced up to her room and told her to stay put. I told Embry to go up and stay with her for a while.

Emmett must have shown Carlisle the letter, because he was staring at it intently. Everyone-but Emily and Embry- was down here. Even the mutt was here, because he was in a conversation with Edward, which is something you now see happening often. Bella and Alice were talking, while Jasper was trying to calm people down.

"Everyone calm down!" I yelled. They all stopped what they were doing. "Thank you."

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Emmett asked him.

"I guess we have to get our friends and fight," Carlisle answered simply.

"What about Nessie and the others?" Bella asked. She was worried about her daughters' safety. I was worried about Sam's and Alice was worried about Emily's.

"They'll be safe, Bella. We can have the smaller wolves protecting them," Jacob said.  
"Hey, we can fight! We're not small children," Sam interjected, I gave him a looked and he looked away.

"Sam, does have a point though. They did fight well during the second newborn war. Maybe they can do what they did last time," Jasper said. Bella and I glared at him but he didn't back down.

"We'll see how the others feel about this before we get any ideas," Carlisle said and we all got ready to find our friends. Hopefully they would stand with us and fight. They would, I know they will.

**And this is the end of this of this story. Look out for Sunday Bloody Sunday coming soon. It'll be great. Review and I'll put the songs up soon. I promise.**


	13. Playlist

**Songs for the story Let This Go: **

**Prologue: "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert**

**Chapter One: "Pressure" by Paramore, and " Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody)" by Paramore.**

**Chapter Two: "This Afternoon" by Nickelback, "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles, "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, "Looking Up" by Paramore.**

**Chapter Three: "Emergency" by Paramore, "Careful" by Paramore, "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore.**

**Chapter Four: "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles, "Count on You" by Big Time Rush feat. Jordin Sparks, and "Airplanes" by B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore.**

**Chapter Five: "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa, "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Derulo, and "Paper Gangsta" by Lady GaGa. **

**Chapter Six: "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence, "Breakeven" by The Script, and "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence and the Machine.**

**Chapter Seven: "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence and the Machine, "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, "Breathe" by Paramore, and "All That I'm Living For" by Evanescence.**

**Chapter Eight: "Going Under" by Evanescence, "Another Day" by Paramore, "Starstruckk" by 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry.**

**Chapter Nine: "Call Me When Your Sober" by Evanescence, "I Love Rock N' Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, "Violent Kiss" by Eyes Set to Kill, "Take it Off" by Ke$ha, "Teenagers" by Hayley Williams of Paramore.**

**Chapter Ten: "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri, "Obsession" by Sky Ferreira, and "Careful" by Paramore.**

**Epilogue: "Let This Go" by Paramore.**

**These songs are all great and I love them all. Tell me what you think of them. By the way I know I used a lot of Paramore, but they are my favorite band. Evanescence, is my second. So goodbye for now. I love you all!**


End file.
